Healing
by XxkatylouXx
Summary: It is one year since Claire's parents were killed .Shane feels like he is losing her and tries to get her to open up about how she feels ,then there is another suprise .follow up to love life and the unexpected please read and review
1. talk to me

Shane's point of view

Tomorrow will be the first anniversary of Claire's parent's death and are almost wedding .Claire consumed still, but when they first died, Claire was consumed by guilt, which then turned into anger.

All though she has moved and got on with life, for the triplets and myself, every time I look at her I can see the emptiness in her eyes .I have seen it so many times now it makes me sad for her, I do not know what to do. So tonight, I am going to see if, she will open up to me and talk to me because I feel like, that I am losing her slowly, and I need for Claire to survive, our children need her to survive.

Just as we had put our beautiful kids down for the night, I take her hand in mine and holding on tight, I lead her downstairs to the living room in our house.

"Here sweetheart sit down we need to talk, as I am really worried about you," I said as I sat down next to her and taking my big hand I placed it on her face. Claire then puts her hand over mine and I put as much love into my stare, as I cannot help but stare into that beautiful diamond like eyes.

"What about, have I done something wrong Shane "she asked me I could feel the sadness in her voice. "Claire sweetheart you could never do anything wrong in my eyes "I said trying not to worry her and then I carried on speaking".

"Well tomorrow it will be one year since your parents died, and I just wanted to ask you how you are feeling," I said. I was still holding on to her small fragile hand and I could see the tears starting to appear in her eyes. "Please talk to me Claire ,I know that you are struggling still ,with your grief and that you will properly be dealing with this for the rest of your life" I said which she fell into my embrace.

"I am just worried about you Claire, I feel that you are disappearing," I said then she clears her throat so that she can talk.

"I know that you are worried ,about me Shane ,but I do nowhere to begin " she said as she sat up and turned to face me so that our eyes are meeting once again .Whilst never taking my eyes away from hers she sucked in a deep breath and began to pour her heart out to me .

"When mom and dad died, I felt as if I had died too, and I feel like it is my fault that they died Shane .I feel that they are dead because of me Shane," she said. That is when she started sobbing her heart out, that is when I wrapped her in my arms, and I just held her, as I wanted my beautiful girl to feel safe.

I need for her to feel protected and that when Claire is with me, it's ok to be vulnerable in front of me." It is ok sweetheart it is natural to feel like that ,I know that I did when Alyssa and my mom died and this is not your fault ,you couldn't help what happened , you are such a good person who has such a kind heart ." I said to her. She then pulled away from my arms and turned around to face me once more.

"How did you feel when Alyssa died in the fire ,and how did you cope after finding your mom , I just want to emphasise how you were feeling because you never have really talked about it ,and it would really help me to understand Shane " she asked me with curiosity in her voice . "Ok If it will help you sweetheart "I said. I then swallowed a lump in my throat; she looked at me then nodded.

I then went on to tell her about the day I thought my life was going to end. "The day of the fire when I couldn't get Alyssa out, I felt like it should have been me that died, I was really angry I felt like I had let her down, and that I had let everyone down, I was her big brother Claire and she needed me." I said as a single tear drop fell down my cheek .Claire reached out for my hand and squeezed it tightly then that is when I continued on to tell her about my mom .

"Within months of Alyssa's death, I could see my mom slowly dying .The light had gone from her eyes and it broke my heart to watch. I did feel, like that, I was responsible for my sister's death. One day at the motel, the day my mom died. Anger consumed me and it raged like fire "I said. Observing my Claire closely, I could see from Claire s eyes that she was relating to me and that we now could share each other's pain.

"Thank you Shane, I now understand that is ok to be vulnerable and scared, and I am sorry that I having been pushing you away " she said. Claire then sits on my lap ,Sitting down she kisses me with such passion and hunger .Claire still needed me and kissing my girl back was amazing .

Claire was sending shivers down my spine, Claire always made me feel whole and complete .Then standing ,placing her in my arms and I gave Claire her a kiss that was so sweet and slow .it made my heart light in pure sweet joy.

I then carried her upstairs to our bed where we made love for the first time in ages.

I have my beautiful Claire back and as we continue to make love, until the early hours of the morning suddenly our future as a family seems very much within my reach once again


	2. pregnant again

Claire's point of view

1 week later

It has been one week since, Shane and I sat down to talk about our feelings. I know that he was worried about me, and he would have good cause to, as my grief has overwhelmed me and I have been pushing Shane away. Since my parent's died a year ago all I have felt is grief and anger, I feel like I am to blame for their death. Then I have been pushing Shane away because of the grief, I have been feeling. When Shane of all people knows what it is like to lose your loved ones, which makes him the best person to talk.

Then there are my gorgeous children who are nearly two and half years old, and I feel as if I have let them down, and I felt as if I have been letting Shane down as well. Therefore, when he pulled me aside the night before my parent's anniversary and he said he need to talk.

I thought that he was going to leave me.

Therefore, when he looked at me with those big brown eyes of his, it made my heart melt and he asked me to talk about my grief.

Being the first time in a long time, I just let my feelings consume me and I let go.

That is when he pulled me into a hug and rocked me backwards and forwards in his arms, I finally felt like I was at home and that I was safe. Therefore, that is when I decided to ask him how he felt when Alyssa and his mom died. Then as he started to open up to me, about how he feels well it makes me feel that I can relate to this. That is when I kissed him with need and urgency and then that led us to having sex for the first time in a long time, which now brings me to today.

Since Shane and I had sex, I have been sick every morning for the past week and my period is 2 weeks late. From the little stick, I am holding in the bathroom, that this can only mean one thing I Claire Danvers is


	3. I love dada

Claire's point of view

My heart was beating with pure and utter joy, "Shane can you come hear a minute please, and I am in the bathroom "I shouted as he was putting the children down for a nap.

Sure I am coming are you sick honey "he asked me as he opened the bathroom door ,then with that his big brown eyes widened to look at what I was holding in my small petite hand.

"Are you pregnant Claire "he asked me his voice was full of utter joy which is when I felt my self-nodding.

Then with that he picked me up and took hold of me in his arms and the way he kissed me made me feel like I was on fire ,I felt needed and I could feel him smiling against my lips .

"So I take it that you are happy with the news of the pregnancy "I said as I looked into those big brown dark eyes of his.

"Sweetheart I am over the moon, the fact that you are going to be having another child "he said as he carried me out of the bathroom and into our bedroom then he shuts the door quietly.

Then with that places me down on the bed, and starts to kiss me with so much passion it made me gasp into his mouth, which leads him to moan.

Then as his lips left, mine gasping for air as he then ran his fingers through my brown hair.

Then his fingers moved down to the buttons on my shirt, and I then reached to pull his top off this was good very good.

30 minutes later

I was laying in my angels arms and as he kissed my forehead, the baby monitor that was in Michael's room started to go off that is when we got up and dressed and made our way to Michael's room.

Turns out the girls were awake as well, so as Shane went to check on Mollie –May and Alyssa I went to see Michael, who was crying his eyes out.

"What's the matter with mummies little man "I said as I went to pick him up, which made him cry harder." Its ok honey mommies here "I said trying to calm him down.

"I dreamt that you mummy and daddy went away and you never came back " he said as he buried his face in my neck.

"Oh sweetheart we are never going to leave you or your sisters " I said and carrying him in my arms, into the girls room where Shane was holding both Alyssa and Mollie may at the same time.

Then when Shane saw that Michael had been crying he took Alyssa and Mollie may out of his arms and then he came over to me and took Michael out of my arms.

Which were not free for very long because the girls both charged it to my arms causing me to stumble on to Alyssa's bed?" What is the matter with daddies little man, do not cry we are here son "Shane said as Michael wrapped his arms around Shane's neck.

"Why don't you take him and get him ready and see if you can see what is upsetting him so much?" I said to Shane who nodded in agreement with me.

Then as Shane left with Michael, I turned to the girls and said, "Come let's get you both ready as we are going to Auntie Eve and Uncle Michael's for tea.

After getting the children ready we made the short distance next door and in to the glasshouse.

Where Alyssa charges, in to the living room where Mike is sitting in his chair she ran over to him and she sat on his lap, Alyssa really does idolise Mike.

She then hugs him for dear life "uncle Michael I missed you lots" she said as she continued to hug with dear life he just laughed.

"Alyssa sweetheart I only saw you yesterday " he said which made him laugh then that is when Eve came walk out with her kiss the cook apron on "Auntie Eve "Michael said and wrapped her in a hug .

Mollie may just clink to Shane for dear life, as she is a daddy's girl.

Mollie may is doing well her health is also good all though she is yet speak her first word Michael and Alyssa starting talking about 6 -8 months ago .

Though we are just, happy that Mollie may is alive and well .I was helping Eve set the table up for dinner as Shane and Michael were keeping the kids happy. Mollie sitting on Shane's lap and Michael and Alyssa were watching Mike play his guitar.

When Eve pulled me into the kitchen and grabbed my wrist "Claire bear what's going on you haven't stopped smiling since you came, spill please?" she said and gave me a wicked grin.

"Oh ok Eve; I am pregnant "I Said as she ran over to hug me and squeezing me for dear life.

Then all of us sitting down eating our food, Michael and Alyssa was making a mess with their food while Mollie may was eating all of hers. (Too guesses whom she takes after)

Then when Shane was cutting up the last of Mollie's food, she was just looking at Shane and smiling she really is a daddy's girl when she said, "I love dada" we were all in shock.

Michael Eve and I started clapping were as Shane looked as if was going to cry.

That is when she said "Daddy" and stood up on the chair and kissed his cheek and then our little man Michael got up from where he is sitting.

Which was next to Alyssa who didn't know quite what do, Michael than walked over to Mollie and sat next to her on her chair and said "well done mm (which is his nickname for Mollie Michael loves you and he gave her hug".

Michael and Eve both said together " awe he is a just like you Claire he is such a sweet boy he just loves everybody ".

They were right about one think he was definitely a mummy's boy and he looks like me, where Alyssa is like Shane's sister.

We were definitely right to name her after Shane's sister, she is some much like her in looks and personality according to Shane Eve and Michael.

Alyssa has such a kind heart she is just shy, that is probably why she loves spending time with Mike and Eve.

Then Mollie may look s like Shane as well, and she is a mini Shane.

As Eve and I cleared the table and getting some ice cream for the kids "could you and Michael possibly have the kids tomorrow while Shane and I are at the hospital please " I asked her calmly as we were taking the kids and not forgetting the big kids(Shane and Mike) their ice cream .

Then as it was time to go, Alyssa was sound asleep in Mike's arms and she did not want to wake up.

"She can stay here tonight, if you like then you drop Mollie and Michael, off before you go to the hospital "Eve said as she had a guilty look on her face.

"Are you sick Claire?" Michael asked trying not to wake a sleeping Alyssa up.

"No I am not sick Michael, I am pregnant again," I said with a smile on my face.

Then Michael placed a sleeping Alyssa on to the couch, and then walked over to me and hugged me and then he wrapped Shane in a bear hug and said, "Congrats man, you are getting the family you have always wanted".

Then I soon as I heard the word family that is when a single tear fell down my cheek, just thinking about family makes me miss my mom and dad and how they will not be able to meet their future grandchildren /grandchild.

"Claire honey I am sorry I didn't mean to make you cry, "Mike said as he came over to wrap me in a hug and that is when I just let my tears fall down my face.

"You didn't upset me Mike, it was just hearing the word family made me think about my mom and dad" I said in-between sobs.

Mike continued to hold me as Shane's hand was stroking my back," It is ok honey it is ok to feel sad, just let it out "Shane said.

That is when I just fell into Mike's embrace, sobbing my heart out. I just let my feelings take over and for the first time I am actually grieving the loss of my parents.

"Mummy don't be sad, I love you "Michael said as he was pulling at my leg .That is when I stepped out of Michael's embrace and picked my little man up and that is when he took his thumb and tried to wipe my tears away .

Which did make Eve cry and then my little Michael kissed my cheek and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"You are the sweetest little boy, I have ever met, mummy was just thinking about nanny and grumpy and how much she misses them "I said to my little man as he gripped my neck tighter.

"Come on let's get you and your sister home who was asleep in Shane's arms " I said as walked over to Alyssa and placed a kiss on her forehead and then we said by to Michael and Eve.

"Thank you for everything guys we are both so lucky to have you both " I said to both of them as we walked out the front door of the glasshouse and walking the short distance to our house.

Shane's point of view

As Claire and I, placed Michael and Mollie may in their beds. I took Claire's hand and made our way downstairs to our living room.

I was so pleased to see Claire opening up about her parents death although it made me sad to see her cry though.

My little angel spoke her first words today; I was so over the moon it made my day to find also that Claire is pregnant again with my child.

I am finally getting the big family I have always dreamed about, as Claire falls asleep in my arms I am excited to see what tomorrow will bring.


	4. triplets again

Shane's point of view

Today is Claire's hospital appointment and we get to see our child for the first time hopefully.

Claire has started suffering with bad morning sickness, and I as I walk upstairs to check on the kids and to get them ready Mollie may is still fast asleep in bed.

As I am watching her sleeping, she reminds me so much of myself, then as I sit on her bed.

I can see that she even has the same lazy smile on her face as me ," come on sleepyhead time to wake ,and get ready because you're going to spend the day with auntie Eve and uncle Michael " I said as she starts to wake up she opens her eyes and smiles at me .

"Morning dada "she said as she sat up and hugged me, "morning sweetheart, are you going to be a good girl for daddy and get up.

So we can get you ready to go and spend some time with Auntie Eve and Uncle Michael," I said as she looked at me and got up and walked over to hers and Alyssa wardrobe.

She then opened it up and pulled out a pink outfit and she looked at me and gave me the cheekiest grin that you have ever seen.

So after getting Mollie may dressed and ready to go , I took her little hand in mine and I walked over to Michael's room but he was not in his bed.

That is when I walked over to mine and Claire's bedroom only to find Claire was not in our room either. That is when I could hear Claire being sick in the bathroom.

Then when I opened the door I found Claire hunched over the toilet and Michael bless him was rubbing her back.

"There is daddy's little man, I have been looking for you, let's get you ready to go to Auntie Eve and Uncle Michael's house "I said.

As I was holding out my other hand for him to take it because Mollie may was still holding my other one.

"Mummy sick, Michael with mummy" he said as Claire flushed the toilet and turned around so that she was now facing everybody.

"Mummy is fine sweetheart, go with daddy and get dressed I will come in a minute " Claire said as she turned to the toilet to be sick again.

Therefore, after getting Michael ready, I decided that I was going to take Mollie may and Michael next-door so that Claire I could have a chat before we go to the hospital.

Then I shouted to Claire that I was going next door but Michael didn't want to leave Claire of cause but he still went so that is when I then took them to join their sister and everybody at the glass house.

Claire was still upstairs when I got back bless her she was where I left her in the bathroom she was not being sick but she had her cheek pressed against the bath.

"Hey baby how are doing" I asked her as I went to kneel beside her and she fell into my arms.

"I am ok, you never get used to morning sickness "she said which then did make her laughed.

"Let's get to the hospital so we can get the show on the road "she said.

Then with that, I helped her up and we made our way downstairs and to the car and then we made our way to the hospital.

Claire's point of view

I have been in the bathroom suffering from morning sickness and the door, which I had left a jar, had opened.

Michael had got out from his bed and said, "Are you ok mommy "he asked me but I could not answer because as I was sick again.

That is when I felt his little hand rubbing my back; he is such a sweet boy.

As I continued to be sick, Shane walks to get Michael to help him get dressed and as usual he did not want to leave but I assured him that I would be ok.

Therefore, after Shane had the kids ready he decided to take them to the glasshouse I could hear Michael being fussy.

I stopped being sick and pressed my cheek against the bath because it was cold and as I was dropping off to sleep.

That is when Shane came back and opened the bathroom door as he knelt down beside me.

I fell into his arms as being sick has made me feel weak and I think Shane notices and tries to talk to me but I just tell him that I am fine and we should just go and get to the hospital .

He looked at me with a frown but he let it go none the less he then helped me up and I got ready and we made our way to the hospital.

It did feel very familiar sitting here waiting Shane is holding my hand, something in me doesn't feel right probably just me being nervous then just as the nurse calls us in to the room.

I can tell my vision is going blurry and then that is when I passed out.

The next thing I know I am laying on a hospital bed, I am on a drip, and Shane is sitting next to me holding my hand.

"What happened as I felt slightly confused, why did I pass out?" I asked Shane as he had a hold of my hand.

"You are dehydrated because of the morning sickness and as you have had nothing to drink, before we came here it caused you to pass out "he said as Dr may walk into the room.

Hello Claire and Shane it is nice to see you again, how are the triplets doing "she asked.

"They are all doing well they are coming up three soon I said".

"That's lovely, I am glad that they are all doing well, now you are pregnant I am correct," she said as she lifted up my top to expose my belly and she squirted some of that jelly stuff on to it.

"Yes I am, we are here today to confirm it and to see how far along I am ".

"Well let's get started with a scan and we will take it from there with that being ok " she asked both Shane and I and we just nodded in agreement.

Then as she bought the probe down to my stomach and Shane got up and came to stand next to me.

"Well Claire it seems that you are once again pregnant and pregnant with triplets again" she said and with that Shane passed out on the floor, which made me suppress a giggle.

Dr may then say to me whilst smiling "I think he is just shocked he will come around shortly".

So Claire how do you feel that you carrying triplets again? She asked me "Ok I am just surprised I said.

"The good news is that they appear to be healthy and you are about 4 weeks pregnant ,I would also like you to take things easy and as you get further into your pregnancy we will be keeping a close eye on you ok" she said.

Then that is when Shane came around and sat back on the chair taking a hold of my hand.

"Sorry he said I was just shocked does this happen often for someone to give birth to 2 sets of triplets" he asked the doctor as he raised his eyebrows in a frown.

"It has happened before Shane, but it is rare, Claire is one of a kind it seems, so back to you Claire," the doctor said as she turned her attention back to me.

"How are you feeling and if you don't mind I would like to examine you as you passed out if that is ok" she asks me once again.

"That is fine, I have been suffering a lot with morning sickness this time round and my stomach feels tight but I am sure that is just normal "I asked doctor may because I was starting to worry.

In addition, I know that Shane is concerned with the morning sickness because I cannot keep anything down.

"Well if you could just lie back and try to relax and I will get started on your exam.

Then we will sit and have a chat with about things, this is properly nothing.

It can be quite normal for you to suffer from bad morning sickness, it can affect people different .The tightness in your stomach is properly were one of the babies are and don't forget you have some scar tissue from the c section from the last time so shall we begin?" she asked me.

I just nodded and then led back while she got on with the exam.

Shane was looking at me with panic in his eyes and held on to my hand as the doctor got on with the exam.

After doctor may had finished with examining me and after I assured her that Shane would look after me at home then with that she let me go home.

Therefore, after we were back at the glasshouse Shane took a hold of my hand and held it tight and as we were walking to the front door.

Alyssa and Mollie both shouted to Shane and me, and then they were running towards us.

Then we made our way to the lounge were Michael was holding my little man who was screaming his head off and crying.

Michael was walking up and down with my little man in his arms; humming a tune in order to try to calm him.

Then Eve came out of the kitchen and smiled when she saw that we were here.

"Michael has been crying and wanting you Claire because he thought you were poorly," Eve said.

Then Michael raised his little head of Mikes shoulder when he heard me speaking.

I walked over placing my little man in my arms gently and then sitting down on the couch, I tried to soothe him.

"Mummy you home I fought that daddy had taken you to the hospital because you were poorly and that you were going to leave me mummy" he said as he cried harder.

"Oh honey mummy is not poorly, I did have to go to the hospital, (then that is when I called Mollie and Alyssa over and eve and Michael) because mummy has got 3 babies growing inside her tummy like when the three of you did" I said as Michael started to calm down.

Then Eve came over to me and hugged me. "Wow I can't believe that you are going to have triplets again this is unreal" she said.

As she then looked over at Michael who was wrapping Shane in a bear hug, this makes me feel sad for them as I will have six children and they would never be able to have any.

"Come on everybody, auntie eve and I are going to take you all out to celebrate mummy and daddy's news "Michael said to the triplets.

They really are the best friends anybody could have they are our true family.

After we came back and got all of the kids to bed Shane then picks me up in his arms and carries me to our room where I did fall asleep in his arms


	5. big brother

Claire's point of view

6 months later

Today would have been my mom's birthday.

I am going to their graveside and I wanted to go on my own ,but Shane didn't want me to go alone as I am half way through my pregnancy ,which is going better than expected .

So poor Mike has had to bring me today as Shane is at work, and Eve has the kids.

I am now 6 months pregnant and I am very fat which has made me feel slightly depressed but Shane says I am beautiful

.At our last hospital appointment we found out the sex of the babies I am having two boys and a girl this time ,we have also decided on the names as well.

Which are Eve Kate Collins for our baby girl and for our boys we have decided on Shane Michael Collins, Ben Leslie Collins.

As I am thinking of their names whilst on the way to the cemetery with Michael in his vamped out car, I chuckle to myself I, as we will have a mini Shane, Eve and Michael running around Morganville.

Michael is the first to break the silence, "Claire what are you laughing at" he asked me with a puzzled look on his face which was equally matched with concern.

"I have just realised when the babies are born we will have a mini Shane, Michael and Eve running around "I said as I was waiting for his reaction.

"Watch out Morganville" he said whilst laughing, and then he pulled the car to a stop.

"We are here (then he is out of his door and around by my door which he opens) come on sweetheart "he said. (As I hesitated getting out of the car because I feel like I feel that, I having a wave of different emotions)

"I am here you will not be alone "he said as he reached down to take hold of my hand to help me up.

Michael and I were walking to my parent's grave when I had a sharp pain in my stomach, which made me wince in pain.

"Claire you ok, please talk to me," he said as he put his cool arm around my waist to steady me.

"Michael I am fine please do not worry about me it was one of the babies kicking and as I am carrying three babies it can get quite uncomfortable believe I should know " I said .

Just as we were approaching my parents grave/plot side.

Michael planted the rose I had bought in honour of my mom's birthday.

"I am going to give you a few moments alone while I check on Sam's plot ok he said his face was still full of concern for me .

I just nodded, with that, he left, and I felt really lost and alone then with a shaking hand.

I decide to pull out of my pocket the letter I wrote to my mom.

_**Dear mom, **_

_**Happy birthday, there is not a day that goes by and I do not miss you .as I watch the night sky, and watching the stars glisten brightly I know that you are watching me closely. You are the burning flame when I light a candle and you will always be burning in my heart, I love you with all my heart and I miss you and daddy very much. Happy birthday to my guardian angel I hope that you and daddy are at peace now.**_

_**Love from**_

_**Claire xx**_

That is when I could feel thick hot streaming tears down my face.

I did not realise that I was screaming until Michael was holding he and me let my cry.

" Claire its ok ,you are ok sweetheart just let it out ,I am here ,let's get you home to Shane and the triplets you will better once you have them in your arms" he said.

To me as I nodded back to him, then when I tried to stand up that is when I passed out in Michael's arms from exhaustion and everywhere went black.

I was frighten and confused as to where I was when I tried to come around all I could hear was Michael talking to Shane and Eve then that is when I felt hands lifting me.

When I did open my eyes I was in my bed with Shane sat on the edge, his hand was slowly caressing my cheek.

"Baby it is oks you home and you are safe, I am not going anywhere," he said as a little head appeared around the door.

"Sorry daddy me do some colouring in my room "Michael said.

"Of cause you son, you don't have to be sorry look mummy is awake now why don't you do some colouring with mummy "he said to Michael.

Who was standing their looking as if had been naughty.

"There is mummy's little man come over here and give me hug and bring your colouring because I think daddy is going to make mummy stay in bed and I would love for mummy's little man to keep me company " I said to Michael.

To reassure him then with that he ran over to Shane's bed and mine.

Then Shane helped him up then he made his way over to me and hugged me as if his little life depended on it.

"Where is Alyssa and Mollie may "I asked Shane feeling confused again."

"They are with Eve and Michael they are going to have them for the night because I wanted you to have a rest but Michael wanted to stay with you," he said and he looked at Michael with such care and compassion

"He also wants to help me look after you and he has been such a good boy that daddy is going to buy him a present. "Shane said and smiled.

"Yes mummy Michael help daddy to look after you so you have to stay in bed "Michael said.

Which did make Shane and I roar with laughter and Michael laughed as well and he stood on the bed and kissed my cheek then he wrapped his arms around my neck and buried his face in it.

That is when I looked at Shane and then at Michael "you are such a good boy for mummy and daddy, we know that you will be a brilliant big brother, to the babies in mummy tummy," I said.

As with that, Michael did then place his tiny hand on my massive belly.

"I hope Michael gets some brothers, I do love mm and Lyssa bean lots but Michael have brothers to play with "Michael said.

As he was still in my arms and he was hugging me.

Then that is when I pulled him on to my lap and I looked at Shane who smiled and then took Michael into his arms.

"Daddy and mummy have got a surprise for you Michael, you are going to get two brothers to play with ,so you have to promise me that you will help daddy look after your mummy and your sisters and your brothers and you will be getting another sister as well" Shane said.

To our precious boy Michael who was bouncing up and down on Shane's lap with pure excitement.

"I will daddy Michael promise, Michael is big brother and I love you both very much mummy and daddy, Michael finks are the best," Michael said.

That made Shane's eyes fill with tears as did mine, I sat up and hugged both Michael and Shane together, I shall never forget this moment in time.


	6. the birth

Claire's point of view

3 months later

As I am waking up from a deep sleep, I have the sudden urge to use the bathroom but as I get up from the bed my water broke, then that is when a surge of pain hit me.

With every breath had I let out a bloodcurdling scream, god this is so painful and I did wonder to myself why it did not hurt this much last time.

Oh that is right I was unconscious last time .Nice thinking Danvers, but another pain stacking contraction hit my train of thought and I screamed bloody murder.

"Shane ,Shane where are you " I screamed and there was a deadly silence ,as I managed to pull myself together and managed to pull myself back up on to the bed.

That is when I saw a note in Shane's handwriting.

Dear Claire, Eve Michael and I have taken the kids to the park, I will be back in time for Doctor May's visit but I have left you phone under the pillow so that you can reach it, if there any problems.

See you later

Love

Shane xx

After I found my phone I dialled Shane's number ,"Claire honey are you ok " he asked me as he waited for me to answer.

However, I could not because another contraction hit me and I let out another scream.

"Shane it hurts really bad my water has broken the babies are their way so get your ass home now "I screamed.

"Baby just hold on we will be right there" he said then the phone went silent.

Even though Shane and everybody are on the way, I do feel scared because I am in so much pain and I do not want to give birth at home alone.

It did feel like forever for Shane to get here but as the door closed another contraction hit and as I was screaming, I could hear feet pounding upstairs, and into Shane and mines room.

"Claire baby, I am here how far apart are the contractions" he asked me without taking his eyes away mine. "Every couple of minutes I think," I said as I was hit by more pain.

Then the front door went and Eve was up and through my door staring at me in shock" What "Shane said as he turned around to look at Eve while he was holding my hand.

"I can see one of the babies head's "Eve said pointing towards me.

Which did make Shane look down to in-between my legs," oh crap "he said.

As the front door bell rang "Eve can you stay with Claire, while I go and get the door it is properly Doctor may come to check on Claire" he said as he was stepping out the door and running down the stairs full pelt.

"Claire honeys just hold on in there you can do this "Eve said taking my hand and as Shane was walking through the door with Doctor may.

"Claire it is too late to move you to the hospital; we are going to have to the deliver the babies here, so let us get started" the Doctor said.

Then she's was hovering over the bed to check on my progress, right Claire it seems you are well on the way to having one of you babies.

I can see the head, now only when I tell you to; I want you to push as hard as you can on your next contraction" the doctor said looking into my eyes I just nodded."

"Shane i can't do this it hurts too much "I screamed in agony.

"Claire baby listen to me you can do this i am here i will not leave you, but you need to listen to the doctor ok honey", he said as he kissed me to answer i just nodded again.

Shane then had made over the other side of the bed to take my hand and he put his arm around my waist.

Then as soon as he did that, I felt another contraction, which made me scream in agony.

Then doctor may say, "Claire I need you to push for me and as hard as you can ".

Then as i push my baby girl was the first to be born Shane was whispering in my ear how proud he was of me ,nothing can describe how it feels to hear your baby first cries it is like magic .

Then as doctor may, finishes cleaning her up she passes her over to me so that I can hold her.

Little Eve was now wrapped in a towel that Eve had from the bathroom.

I do have hold then Shane does as well then I look at Shane then straight to Eve who is looking very lost.

"Eve Alyssa Collins come and meet your auntie Eve " I said as I handed her to Eve who had silent tears running down her face then as eve was holding mini Eve.

It was time for me to get back to work next to be born was Shane Michael Collins.

Shane was just beaming with pure joy as there is now a mini Shane.

Then last, to be born was Ben Leslie Collins. I was so exhausted by the time we finished I was struggling to stay awake.

Then before I knew it myself and the children and Shane of cause were being loaded into the ambulance to be taken to the hospital Eve was going to meet us there with the kids and Michael.

Shane was watching he and me placed his hand on the left side of my face.

"Claire I am so proud of you well done sweetheart, will you marry me "he said as he pulled out a new engagement ring.

"Of cause I will Shane I want to be with you for the rest of my life" I said feeling exhausted him then stood up whilst holding mini Shane and kissed me as if my life depended on it.

In that particular moment, I had felt so safe that I wanted to get married with my parents not being here.

As we are nearly at the hospital, I do feel myself drifting off in to a light sleep dreaming of my beautiful fiancé and our six children.


	7. Shane's take on the birth

Shane's point of view

I can't believe that I am now the father of 6 children.

When Claire had rang me I was with the kids and Eve and Michael we had not gone to the park we went to get my Claire a new engagement ring.

What has made it extra special is that Mollie may, Alyssa and Michael had helped me pick it out.

When Claire told me that her water had broken I went into overdrive my mind was racing.

It was telling me that I should be with my girl .

So after leaving the children with Eve and Michael I ran all the way home as fast as my legs would carry me .

Then as I reached the front door, I could hear my sweetheart screaming in pain.

With that I ran up the upstairs and barged through to our bedroom where Claire was lying on the bed in just one of my old t shirts.

Then as I tried to calm her down and I grabbed her phone to phone an ambulance.

Eve comes up the stairs and is standing in our bedroom door staring at and pointing at Claire in shock .

"What "I said because I was pissed off that she was staring at Claire." I can see one of the baby's heads "she said.

Then with that is when I did look down in-between Claire's legs to see that eve was right.

"Shit" I said as it did dawn on me, that Claire wasn't going anywhere and that she was going to be given birth at home.

I might have to deliver the babies, I was soon snapped out of my thoughts when there was a knock at the front door and it was doctor May came to visit Claire.

I stopped be worried and then as we made our way upstairs.

Claire soon after did give birth to 3 amazing babies and bless her she is exhausted.

Then as we were being loaded in the ambulance I could not see a better situation to prose to my girl again.

When she said yes my heart was beating with pure and utter joy.

I Shane Collins am the happiest man in Morganville, hell even in the whole world.

Then that is when my amazing woman fell in to a light sleep in the ambulance with pure exhaustion.

Then as we made into the hospital, and Claire and the children were being checked over my thoughts were bought to how much I am looking forward for Michael ,Alyssa and Mollie may to meet their new brothers and sister, I know that they are very excited .


	8. Michael mummy's little man

Shane's point of view

Claire is a sleep in a hospital bed as she has been out for the count since we had arrived.

I have here in three cots Ben Eve and Shane they are all fast asleep and are doing well.

I am so proud of my Claire she is an amazing young woman who I cannot believe that is the mother to my six beautiful children.

Talking of children I can see two little heads appear round the door to carries hospital Room.

"Dada" Mollie may shout and ran over to me and she wanted to me to pick her up.

Then in follows Alyssa who is holding Eve's hand, and Mike comes in carrying Mini Michael who is fast asleep with his arms around Michael's neck.

Alyssa and Mollie may are just watching the new additions of our family and I can see the pure love that have in their eyes.

"Hey kids, hey Eve and Mike, why is Michael asleep guys " I asked with concern because he does not look well.

" He has had a fever ,and he has been being sick ,we wouldn't have bought him ,but he has been screaming for Claire and we have been worried about his fever ,we thought you would properly want to have a doctor check him over" Michael said as Claire started to wake up .

"Hey sleep heads how you are doing we are all here the kids Mike and Eve, and even our new additions of our family I said to Claire to reassure her and to keep her calm.

"Hey we have a mini Eve Michael and Shane now, "I said to Claire as she just lay there watching us all.

"I am fine Shane, just a bit tired," she said to me.

Claire then turned her attention to the girls.

"There are mummies little angels come over and give mummy a big hug, and then we can let you meet your baby brothers and sister," Claire told the kids.

Then with that, the girls ran over and jumped on her bed and they did hug for dear life.

Her eyes were looking for Michael and then she stopped when she saw the boy in Mike's arms.

"What is the matter with my little man ,he looks poorly ,why don't you let me have him Michael ,I will be ok" Claire said as Mike passed over little Michael into her arms.

Then just as he did that is when doctor may enter the room.

Michael began to wake up in Claire's arms and Claire put her hand on his tiny forehead.

"He has a scorching fever; poor mummies little man "Claire said with concern in her voice.

Claire was looking at Michael it as if she had forgotten doctor might was in the room.

"Well Claire you and the children are fine and will be able to go home tomorrow" Doctor may say but before she could continue Michael started crying.

"Mummy my head hurt badly" he said as he continued crying, Claire was doing her best to sooth Michael in arms.

Then that is when doctor may step forward and put her hand on his forehead "he has a raging fever, when it started "the doctor said.

"It started when we came back from the park and Claire went into labour.

I gave him some medicine but I do not think it helped; we were not going to bring him .Either Eve or I was going to bring the girls to see Claire and the babies.

Then we thought we would get he checked over because he is getting worse we think" Michael said.

As he then grabbed hold of Eve's hand and squeezed it for dear life.

"Well Shane why don't you bring him to my office and I will check him over, for you ", doctor may said.

I tried to take Michael out Claire arms he was crying his eyes out he must be in so much pain it breaks my heart to see.

I could see Claire's eyes filling with hot tears as he screamed for her but I took him in my arms and said to him" daddy is going to make the pain go away ok daddy's little man ".

Then he fell into a light sleep as I left the room and followed doctor may to her office leaving Claire, eve and Michael with the rest of children.

As they looked lost and scared, as they did not know if Michael was going to be ok.

Claire's point of view

My eyes were filling up with UN shed tears, as my little man is sick and I did not know what is wrong with him.

My girls could see that I was upset and Alyssa said" mummy don't cry, we love you".

I hugged both my girls again tightly fighting back the tears "who wants to hold their baby brothers and sister?" I said to both my girls who were exited.

So with a little help from both eve and Michael both Alyssa and Mollie may held did take in turns to hold all three of their baby brothers and sister.

Then once Mollie had little Shane and we told the girls what the names were beforehand "dada name" which made us laugh.

Although it broke my heart that Michael was not able to be here, I know how much he was looking forward to this moment.

Then as the door opened, I could see Shane walking past with Michael in a hospital bed heading to the children's intensive care unit.

Without thinking, I ran out of the door, not caring that I was sore from giving birth.

Then my legs were about to give out when Shane caught me,"what's wrong with my baby? "I screamed.

As I watched my dear little man being put in the intensive care unit and being hooked up to a lot of monitors .

I have lost my parents but I cannot lose my little man because it will break me.

"God please let him be ok ", I screamed as I was crying into Shane's chest


	9. hush baby

Shane's point of view

How do you cope when someone informs you that your child might die?

That they do have viral meningitis and that the next 24 hours is crucial.

It breaks my heart to see my little boy is so poorly, he did seem so well yesterday.

Then I did not really see him much yesterday because Claire was in labour.

God what is this going to do to my Claire they are inseparable, and so much alike in looks and personality.

As I am holding, Michael in my arms as doctor may has gone to find him a bed in the children's ICU.

He did then starts to stir in my arms.

When he opens his eyes to look at me he smiles weakly and tries to raise his little hand to my face with all the strength he had.

That is my little boy always putting his feelings before someone else's, and he always tries to put on a brave face when he is ill.

"It is ok daddy's little man I am here, just please stay with me ok we need you, my brave little soldier, mummy needs you more "I said to him.

He was though already asleep and when doctor may come back into her office, he started having a fit in my arms.

Then with that, Michael out of my arms and taken to the children is I cu.

Then I quickly followed doctor may and the rest of the hospital staff to the I cu but my thoughts do turn to my Claire

As I can see that we have to pass her room, do I go and get her?

Or do I let them get him sorted then go and get her," I do not know what to do I screamed at the top of my voice I and do not care if the whole hospital heard me.

As soon as Michaels bed was passing Claire's room she soon came chasing after she and us collapsed into my arms screaming and demanding to know what is going on.

Then she started sobbing uncontrollably in to my chest.

I also felt myself sobbing loudly as well and we were there just holding each other.

Whilst we watching are little solider be hooked up to, monitors and fighting for his life

Please god just let him be ok.

Claire's point of view

My heart is breaking that aching is returning as I feel like I am going to lose my little man.

As I continue to cry hysterically into Shane's chest, I can feel him standing up, taking me into his arms, and carrying me back to my room.

I try to resist, as I wanted to stay with my little person and not leave his side.

Eve and Mike were with the kids as Shane placed me on the bed.

Then as he started to talk, his voice was shaky and he swallowed a big lump in his throat.

"Michael has viral meningitis, and he might not make through the next 24 hours then as he finished speaking his legs gave away and he fell to the floor.

Mollie and Alyssa both rushed to his side because they did not understand they just did not like to see Shane upset.

Then with that eve came over to hug and me Michael and me went to Shane to comfort him.

The nurses came in and took Eve Shane and Ben back to the nursery for the night.

Then Doctor May did come back into my room and said "Michael is responding well to the treatment, all though he is not out of danger yet he is doing well.

Claire if want to come with me I will take you to him".

As I struggled out of bed, my legs felt, weak Michael grabbed me and placed his arm around my waist supporting me.

"Eve stay with Shane and the girls I will go with Claire and stay until Shane feels up to it "Mike said.

Then as we followed doctor may, into intensive care nothing could prepare for what I was about to witness.

My darling boy covered in tubes and surrounded by monitors.

I let out silent tears, part of me wanted to scream, shout, and wish it were I that was laying there not my beautiful boy.

" All this things that he is wired up to is to give his little body a rest, he is a fighter Claire he is just like you actually " the doctor said which made me supress a sad smile .

Then as she left Mike and I we did then make our way over to my little operates bed.

As I did sit down, I placed my hand on his golden blonde locks.

I stroked his hair in a quiet steady rhythm .Mike never took his hand off my shoulder and then he said, "I am going to get Shane and bring him here "he said to me as he then planted a kiss on my hair.

"Then Eve and I will take the girls to visit to the babies in the nursery , we will take them back to the glass house ,and they can stay with us ,and the babies are being well look after ,just focus on getting little Michael better ok" he said .

My free hand touched his and I squeezed it gently which he did back.

Once Michael had left me with my little man, I decide to sing him his favourite lullaby.

Hush, little baby, don't say a's going to buy you a mockingbird

In addition, if that mockingbird will not sing, Papa is going to buy you a diamond ring

In addition, if that diamond ring turns brass, Papa is going to buy you a looking glass

In addition, if that looking glass gets broke, Papa is going to buy you a Billy goat

In addition, if that Billy goat will not pull, Papa is going to buy you a cart and bull

In addition, if that cart and bull fall down, you will still be the sweetest little baby in town

Then by the time, I finish the song Shane arrives.

He does come over to us and he picks me up and out of the chair.

Which he sits down then he pulls me in to his lap as I am still stroking my angels hair, and there is where Shane and I sat praying that our son will make through the night.


	10. MM lyssa bean and mickey mouse

Claire's point of view

It has now been 3 days and Michael is still fighting although he remains a deep sleep.

Shane and I have not left his side, Shane is now checking on the babies as they are in the nursery.

As the babies have remained with us, they are in the nursery right now and will remain with us here in the hospital until Michael is well enough.

So that one of us can be at Michael's side then one of us can take it turns to look after the babies and of cause Mollie and Alyssa.

The girls have been staying with Eve and Mike they have been brilliant.

They have been into see the babies and Shane and I ,the girls all so want to see Michael but we don't want to upset then as I know that seeing Michael in this state.

Shane comes back to me after going to put the babies in the nursery for the day.

Shane has been amazing he is my rock and I cannot wait to become his wife, which brings me to an idea.

"Shane honey ,how would you feel about us getting married once Michael has woken up and is feeling better , it will give Michael and the girls something to look forward to because honey I want to leave this hospital as a family unit ,I want to be you wife ,please say yes I" said it almost sounded like begging .

Then as if by magic my darling little boy squeezes my hand ,"Michael honey mummy's hear ,are you going to open your eyes for me sweetheart ,daddy is here is as well we love you, I said as I place a kiss on his delicate forehead .

It is if does recognises my voice because I thought I could see a faint little smile on Michael's lips.

I did not even realise that Shane had gone to get the doctor on duty, until he came back with the doctor.

"If you could just stand back for me please so that I could attend to Michael, why don't you go to your other children?

we will bring Michael to you as it is possible ,he looks to be out of the woods but , he is still very poorly though" the doctor said as more of a statement to let us know that he is not poorly .

Then the nurse walked us to the nursery so that she could help us push the babies to our room, where Mike Eve and the girls were waiting so Shane said.

Then with the help of the nurses we were all back in Shane and I hospital room.

Waiting for the last member of the family to re-join us my heart is beating at UN regular fast pace as my little man is has been bought back into the room.

He still does has a drip in his hand but all of the tubes have been removed he has an oxygen mask on his face, where his breathing tube had been.

The girls and I had situated around his bed, as did Mike, Shane, and Eve and they were all holding one of the babies.

Shane and Eve were holding their mini ME's Which Shane does call them.

Alyssa and Mollie may are each holding their brothers hand waiting for their beloved brother to wake up.

Sitting on his, bed and I placed my hand on his delicate cheek so that when he wakes up that my touch will be the first thing he notices hopefully.

I am so exhausted in the last 3 days I have not slept or eaten much and not only have I given birth to three more wonderful babies.

I have nearly lost my favourite little person; I am dropping off to sleep when something or someone is kissing my hand.

I opened my eyes to see that my darling boy is awake and that it was Michael kissing my hand he had moved his mask away so that he could kiss my hand.

"Yippee, Mickey Mouse (which is Michael's nickname from Alyssa and Mollie may I don't know why) is wake look mommy and dada Mickey mouse is awake "the girls said.

As they both placed kisses on their brother's hand, which I have to, say is the sweetest thing that I have ever seen them do.

Shane Mike and Eve and I all had tears in our eyes because we were taken aback by how sweet they were being.

"Come on girls let's leave mummy and daddy alone, so that they can see to Michael "Eve said and she then placed little eve and Ben back in there cots.

While Shane continued to hold on to Shane junior .Then after they had all gone I turned my focus back on to Michael who had his big blue eyes open.

"Hello sweetheart, mummy and daddy have been really worried about you, it is so good to see you awake baby "I said then.

Shane then spoke to Michael as he had just put Shane junior down in his cot.

He then made his way over to Michael "hello daddies beautiful boy, we have really missed you your sisters are coming back in a minute, I love you so much son "then as he finished speaking he placed a kiss on Michael's forehead.

Then Doctor May came in and saw that our precious boy had woken up, "hello guys I just came to tell you that Our little fighter here is now out of danger and he is responding well to treatment ,but we want to keep him in until we are sure that he is clear of the virus" she said.

She then she smiled and left before we could say thank you I suppose that this doctors for you.

Michael had taken off his mask and he looked confused as he then tried to speak because he could not take his eyes of my flat belly.

"Mummy, your belly flat "he said never taking his eyes off mine.

"Mummy has had the babies, she had them just as you fell poorly you have been asleep for nearly 4 days now" I said to him.

As he reached for me to pick him up so that he could lie in my arms.

Then that is when I decide to lie on his bed with my special boy in my arms.

"Can Michael meet babies "he said looking at Shane only. "Of cause, you can son "Shane said as he started pushing the cots over by Michael's bed.

"Hello babies me Michael big brother and I will help take care of you, Michael loves you lots," he said as he turned around and hugged me as tight as possibly.

It bought a tear to my eye, which Shane wiped away with his thumb.

Then that is when I can hear little feet pounding down the corridor and barging into the room.

"Lisa bean and Mms (Michael's nickname for Alyssa and Mollie may) where have you been, Michael has missed you both, he said.

He then put his hands on his hips and he started to pout which everyone one started laughing there heads of including Mike and Eve who had re-enter the room as well.

The girls ran over and with a little help from Eve and Mike, sitting on his bed they were both looking directly at him.

Alyssa was the first to speak "well Mickey mouse (she pointed her finger at him) have been poorly, me and Mollie have been in to see you and mommy and dad a's babies, Mollie and Alyssa have missed Michael loads " she said.

She then threw herself at him "Alyssa bean do not cry Michael here, Michael is better "he said as Mollie then through her arms around both Alyssa and Michael "ah mm, Alyssa bean and Mickey Mouse back together "Michael said as he kissed both his sister's on their cheeks.

"He is the sweetest boy ever," Mike said as his Eve took a hold of his hand.

Then whilst I was still holding Michael, I shushed the children as I told them I had a surprise for them.

"Who would like to see mummy marry daddy tomorrow in the hospital chapel" I said as the kids cheered as Mike and Shane, Eve all looked shocked.

Eve was jumping up and down on the spot like a demented bunny. "Baby is you sure? Shane asked me

"I am sure, I cannot think of a better idea, Michael is getting better, we now have Shane, Ben and Eve, and I think it is about time.

That I do become your wife because it is about time "I said and he responded in kiss me with such passion and fire I had to fight the urge to rip his clothes off.

"Mommy dada kissing, please can we get food cause Mollie is hungry "Mollie may said with a grin that it did make her look like Shane she certainly takes after a father.

So tomorrow I would become Mrs Claire Collins, mother of 6 beautiful children who I love worship and adore.

I will also be married to the most wonderful man on the planet.


	11. Mr and Mrs Collins at last

Shane's point of view

I am standing here at the chapel alter with Mike and my three new bundles of joy who were all in there cots and father Joe.

We are all waiting for Claire to come the children are all being bridesmaids and Michael is being page boy he is still unwell but he wants to walk Claire down the chapel .

Although I do not think, he quite knows what means but he wants to.

Eve has also has managed to get the babies the cute little outfits I was quite surprised to see that Claire has managed to pull this off in one day but with Eves' help of cause .

This is not a religious ceremony by any means put it is the way we wanted a small and intimate gathering I can feel palms are really sweaty ,mike can also notices and he tells me to calm down .

I then get myself together as the music starts, which is amazing grace.

Then Eve walks down with both my girls who look stunning, in their pink dress then as eve takes them to sit down the doors open and my jaw drops.

As my Claire looks stunning, she is like a breath of fresh air and holding her hand is my precious boy.

Who bless him still looks and is poorly but the smile coming from his face he looks so proud, he did just wanted to make Claire and I happy.

Then with the closer they get to me, the more amazed I am by how beautiful she is.

She is wearing a long white dress, which has crystals on it looks like something that you would see in the movies it was classic and elegant and it was fit for a princess, it does fit a princess and she belongs to me.

Claire reaches Mike and me who takes a step back then Michael is already on Eves lap.

Claire smiles at me as she takes a hold of my shaking hands, then the ceremony begins we have even written our own vows.

Claire vows were first

Shane since we had met all those years ago I knew that you would be a very big part of my life.

We have been through so much together and I could not ask a better man to be father to my six beautiful children

I also know that you are going to be a doting father to them and that they love you so much.

Even though those who we want to be here and they are not, Shane honey if you look inside your heart you know that, they are watching us today and that they are so proud of you.

A ring I give you is a symbol of my love for you and I will be a lovely wife to you forever.

Then she places the ring on my finger and then before you know it i am my turn.

My vows

Claire, you are the one thing in my world, which makes my heart leap for joy every time that you are near me.

I love the way that you smile and laugh and how your brown golden locks glisten in the sunlight.

You are amazing women but more important you are an amazing mother.

I know that your parents are not here but I know that they are watching you my love and they are so proud of you.

Therefore, I give you this ring as I promise to look after you and our children forever and I promise that I will be the husband that you deserve.

Then I place the ring on her finger, then after father, Joe declares that we are now husband and wife.

I then pick up my bride and kiss her like it was the last kiss that I was ever going to give then after I had put her down and we had come up for air .

We could both see that Eve and the children were crying and Mike was trying to help Eve with them.

Just as the music started our new bundles of joy started crying because they did not like the noise,"saved by the bell" Claire said and laughed then we made our way to our new born babies


	12. I have done something stupid

Mollie May's point of view

13 years later

My name is Mollie may Collins, I am 16 years old and I live in Morganville Texas.

I have done something stupid, I have had unprotected sex with a boy.

Sitting here alone in the bathroom of the Collins house, I am waiting to see if my worst nightmare has come true.

Then it does happen the pregnancy test is positive, I am scared now, as I have no one to talk with.

I know what you all must think I have three brothers and two sisters to talk to, but Shane Eve and Ben are too young to understand what is happing.

Then as for Alyssa and Michael, they will be upset with me and because Michael is sensitive, he is very protective over us.

I suppose I could talk to mum but she would have to tell dad. Oh god what is dad going to think of me, he is going to really hate me.

That would be such torture as dad and I have always been close, twins people would us

Come on think Mollie you are not the daughter of Shane Collins for nothing.

I am going to pretended as if nothing is wrong and act normal ,what they don't know will not hurt them.

As I stand up, I begin to feel nauseous and then with that I throw up in the toilet.

This is not fun I thought to myself, then that is when I hear the door open, Shit I did not lock the door.

"Moll what is up Hun" a voice from behind me asks?

That is my father's voice Shane Collins.

I could not answer as I threw up again, dad just held my hair until I was finished.

"You ok sweetheart, do want to tell me what is wrong " he asks me again, dad is holding me in his arms.

"Daddy I have been so stupid and I don't know what I am supposed to do," I cried into his chest.

"Honey please tells me, as I have always told you, you can come to talk about anything clothes boys etc., I promise I will not judge you my baby girl" dad said.

That just made me cry harder, dad just held me there until I had calm down.

"Daddy I am pregnant," I said as I had my eyes closed because I did not want to see the hurt in his eyes.

Thinking that he was going to scream and shout at me he did not. Instead, he cupped my face with his big gentle hands.

"Mollie may look at me sweetheart(then I opened my eyes )my poor sweet baby girl you must be so frighten to tell anyone ,all though I am slightly sad that this has happened ,I will be at you every step of the way "he said as he placed a kiss in my forehead .

"Daddy I thought you would hate my guts, will you just stay with me and hold me like you used to when I was little," I said pleading with him.

The next thing I know is that he picks me up in his arms and carries me to Alyssa's room and mine when he sits down on my bed rocking me back and forth in his arms.

While I just cried my broken heart out because not only I am pregnant but also the father is Monica Morrell's son Zach and he also has just broken up with me.

Shane's point of view

When I saw my 16 daughter being sick in the bathroom, I had a funny feeling that my Mollie may is pregnant by the son of a bitch Zach Morrell.

I am hurt and disappointed as my baby girl tells me her news, she thinks that I am going to hate her but I could never hate her.

We have always been close ever since she was little, everybody tells me how much we are alike some would even call Mollie may and I twins.

I let her know that I am not angry with her, and then she asks me to hold her something that she has not asked for ages from me.

As kids her age just think, it is sad to hug your old dad.

Then with that I pick my Mollie up and carry her into her bedroom and I sit down on her bed I am still holding her in my arms.

That is when she started to cry uncontrollably, I just held her there in my arms rocking her backwards, and forwards trying to calm her down she then falls asleep with exhaustion.

I lay a sleeping Mollie may down on her bed and I put a blanket over her ,my thoughts change to how am I going to tell Claire that our 16 year old daughter is pregnant .

These are the moments where they should have wrote a book for telling you how to deal with this unexpected moments


	13. disspointment and dispair

Claire's point of view

It seems that everybody is out when I got in from work.

"Kids Shane anyone here," I shouted, then after I stepped into the lounge Shane just appeared out of thin air, making me jump 50 feet in the air.

Looking at my husband of 15 years and I can tell that something is bothering him because there is sadness behind his eyes.

"Shane sweetheart what is wrong " I asked while I tilted his chin up so that our eyes could meet.

"Our Mollie may is pregnant Claire ,by Zach Morrell ,he used our baby girl ,why does that family have to keep coming back Into our lives Claire "?

I could see tears glisten into those gorgeous brown bold eyes, I know this is not just about Mollie May this is about that bitch Monica and Alyssa and his Mom.

I can see the memories coming back in his eyes, he just looks so vulnerable and scared that is when I pulled him into my arms and there I stand just holiday my man in my arms.

"It will be ok honey, let us go and talk to our baby girl before the rest of the kids are back from school" then I take Shane's hand and then we walk to the girls bedroom.

Mollie May's point of view

I have not long woken up when I can footsteps approaching my bedroom door.

As the doorknob turns and in steps my mum and dad, mum is now going to tell me how disappointed and upset she is with me.

"Hey baby girl, dad has told me what is going on, do you want to tell me what happened and Zach is the father is he? She asked me with such care and compassion while dad is just stood there watching me.

When he does realise that I am watching him he gives me a sort of sad and broken smile that just brings a tear to my eye because my daddy has history with the Morrell family.

Why did I have to be so stupid?

The pain that I have caused daddy is unforgivable; I was so deep in my thoughts that I had forgotten that my beloved trustworthy parents were here with me.

Mollie may did you just hear what I said?

I nodded then as I got ready to speak, I developed butterflies in my stomach.

"Yes Zach is the father mom and he slept with me for a bet.

I really loved him and I thought he loved me to, but I was a stupid game a conquest that was off his list.

I am disgusted with myself I should have seen through it and him, you must be disgusted and shamed of me "I said as I was crying my eyes.

Mum pulled me into a protective hug you know the kind when you get when you are hurt or you have scraped your knee as kid.

That is my mum for you even if she is mad at you she will always protect you first.

I cried as my heart aches with pain that is when dad throws his arms around both Mom and I and they continued to hold me until I calmed down.

"We will sort this honey, put we need to get you to the doctor and get you checked over .dad and I will be here for you every step of the way whatever you decide ok honey.

Come on Shane, give moll her space, come down when you are ready sweetheart " mum said as she kissed my forehead then dad did then just as dad was about to follow mum.

"Daddy I love you with all my heart," I said and then I ran into his arms and he hugged me like it was the most important thing in the world.

He smiled and kissed my forehead, and then he followed mum downstairs to get things ready for when Alyssa, Michael, and the others are back from school.

I shut my door quietly and then without realising someone comes up behind me and places a hand over my mouth.

I try to scream but a voice whisper is in my ear and that voice is Zach Morrell ,but he sounds and fells different as he pins me up against my bedroom door that is when I realised what he was.

Zach Morrell is now a vampire that is when I know that my life is over.

"Sweetheart I have missed you" he said as he stroked my cheek with his cold disgusting hand, I could feel myself trembling when he touched me.

"I don't know how you got in hear you asshole but you need to get the fuck out of my room, before I scream the house down," I said as I sat in his face.

"They is no need to be like that, I know that you love me Mollie and I was wrong to treat you like that the other day my flower " he said with a dangerous smile .

He then went to kiss my vulnerable skin that is when I knew what he was going to do to me.

Zach was going to turn Shane Collins daughter into a vampire, there was no point in fighting my life ended when I slept with the son of a bitch.

As his fangs come down like a snakes, my heart was beating so fast that I thought I was going to be sick.

Then as he bit down on my skin, he was drinking my blood.

Now us Collins family are always going to be tied to those bloody Morrell family.

As I am drifting into unconscious, all I could think of was my daddy then images were playing in my mind of dad pushing me on the swing and picking me up when I fell over.

Daddy I am so sorry and I will love you forever.

The pain grew stronger as Zach continued to drink my blood and as soon as this is over and I am a vampire.

I shall leave my family as I don't want them to see me like this ,then that is when I fell unconscious and not knowing what the future may hold for me and my now vampire baby


	14. hold on daddys baby girl

Mollie may's point of view

I wake up in a big room with a lying on the biggest bed you can imagine.

All I can remember is Zach sinking those disgusting fangs in to my neck.

Then my eyes move down to my well rounded baby bump.

How can I have a baby bump as I have only found out I am pregnant? I thought

Then one thing springs to my mind.

I am now a vampire which must make my baby a vampire.

I do hope that they find me soon but when they do I know that dad and I relationship will never be the same.

My daddy who is my best friend is going to hate me.

I curl up on the bed that I am lying on and cry my eyes out.

Where does Mollie may Collins belong now?

Shane's point of view

Where is my baby girl?

Did she run away?

Does she think that we hate her for what has happened?

As these thoughts do cross my mind because Mollie is missing.

Everybody is in pieces, the kids, Eve and Mike, but most of all is that my darling wife is distraught.

Claire went to find Mollie to get her to come downstairs, only to find no Mollie but a pool of blood on the floor and the window wide open.

Everybody has been called in on the search vampires and humans alike.

Then the one person I didn't want standing in my house has just arrived Richard Morrell.

"What the fuck is he doing here, this has something to do with his precious nephew, and I just know it ".I shouted as Mike had a hold on me as he told me to calm down.

Then as Dick the mayor of Morganville started to speak he did have out right fear in his eyes, he almost looked ashamed of himself.

"Shane I know you are upset and you have every right to be, but I feel you should now something Zach was turned into a vampire last night, (Mike's grip on me increased) even though he is my family he is one arrogant son of a bitch and there is one thing he is after, I mean he wants you daughter, that is why we have bought Amelie in on this as does care for Claire and your children ", Richard said .

"I could not give a toss whether Amelie is on this case or not ,all I know is that my baby girl is hurt and pregnant with your fucking nephews baby " I screamed and Richards eyes widen in shock .

"We will find them Shane but you need to remain strong for your children and more importantly Claire" Mike said to me as he wrapped me into a bear hug.

Richard picked up his phone and all I heard was before my legs gave away, is that the founder is needed at the Collins house immediately.

I shut my eyes and try to focusing on sending a message to my baby girl.

"Moll where ever you are, daddy will always be in your heart and just remember that we love you, hold on baby girl daddy and uncle Mike are coming to get you" .

Then I open my eyes and regain my strength and pull myself together for Claire and my beautiful children


	15. Monster

Mollie May's point of view

I have lost track of time and days I do not know what is going on in the outside world.

All that I can feel is the burning in my throat, it feels like I am fire and all that I want is blood pure sweet blood.

I am still lying on the bed unable to move because my vampire baby continues to grow inside me at a rapid pace and all I can think of is that I want a cuddle from my dad and mum and my brothers and sisters.

Then without realising the door to the bedroom swings open and in walks Zach.

"I see you are awake my sweet are you hungry " he asked me while he had the most sarcastic smile on his face.

Then he moves to sit on the bed so that he is next to me and places his hand on my pregnant belly I shivered at his touch.

"I might be hungry but get the fuck away from me and our child," I screamed

"My dear sweet Mollie there is no need to be like that my angel.

I was trying to be nice; you see the thing is I want to bring our families closer together given what has happened over the years.

I want all of us Mollie to be one big happy family "Zach said his hand moved from my belly to my cheek.

Zach then went on to kiss me, it was not sweet at all it was forced and I tried to push him away but then he forced himself on me, I tried to fight but it was no use I was too weak from the lack of blood.

I try to push the pain away by thinking of my family, mum dad, Alyssa, Michael, Shane Eve and Ben hell even Auntie Eve and Uncle Mike.

Then after he is finished raping me, he pulls my hair and his hold was so tight on my hair it made silent tears stroll down my face, he then brings a bottle of blood and forces it down my throat making me drink it.

"I cannot have you killing our baby by starving yourself can I" he spat at me god I hate Zach so much what I ever saw in him I will never know.

Then he walked away from me leaving me crying my heart out ,I really don't want this baby or anything to do with him ,I feel disgusted with myself .

I can hear shrills of laughter coming from behind the door, Zach is probably boasting to that slag of his mother of his.

Michael (Collins) point of view

My poor baby sister is missing, I miss her like mad, and I am wide-awake in bed watching in my two baby brothers sleeping.

Mum and dad decided to not tell the younger ones about what has happened we have to tell them that Mollie may is poorly in the hospital.

I decided to walk about the house to check on Alyssa and Eve and mum and dad I feel that being the eldest son that is my duty but I didn't get very far as I stopped outside Mum and dads room to hear them both crying .

I tap their door quietly and walk in.

"Come in son" dad said wiping his tears away and when he stood up I walked over to him and hugged him.

I think Dad is surprised because I have always been closer to mum than what I have to dad.

"I am here Dad if you need anything I love you lots dad we will get our Mollie may back I promise you " I said and he just held on to me for dear life.

"I love you to son you are such a kind boy, just like your mother "dad said to me and stepped away because Ben was standing at the door crying.

"Dad I had a nightmare about Mollie that a monster came and took her away "Ben said as he started crying uncontrollably.

"Aw son Mollie is just poorly in the hospital she will be ok, come with me.

I will stay with you till you fall asleep would dad's little man like that "he asked Ben who just nodded then dad picked my 10 year old brother up and carried him back to our bedroom.

Mum and I were left in their room .I was going to stay with her I had decided until dad came back .Mum looks ill with stress this concerns me. Then just as she went to stand up to give me a hug, mum collapsed and I caught her in my arms.

That is when I shouted for dad, who was running back into the room to see me holding mum in my arms.

"Dad what's happing is Mum going to be ok, do you need me to phone an ambulance," I asked dad but he was too busy checking mum over.

"your mothers fine son she is just exhausted ,nothing a little rest will cure ,here help me get her on to the bed " dad said to me as I helped him place mum on the bed gently.

"You know dad that you have my full support and if it helps.

I will help look after everyone and even you dad.

I am sure that this is affecting you the most as you have always had that connection with MM (which bought a sad smile to my face) that I have had with mum. "

I said to dad and he was looking at me as it was the first time he had seen me.

"Thank you my boy, (he stepped forward and hugged me) you have your mothers heart, always thinking of people before yourself.

I am so proud of you son, now of to bed with you, you may be nearly 17 boy but I can still tell you what to do sometimes. (That earned me the classic Shane Collins smile) dad said and as I walked out of my parents room where dad was now stroking mums cheek.

Then after I shut their door, it did make me realise how much they love each other.

I make my way to my sister's room to check on them and I can see Alyssa crying on her bed whilst Eve is fast asleep.

Alyssa looked up at me and smiled,"hey Mickey mouse (Alyssa and mollies nickname for me as kids) what you are doing ".

"I just wanted to check on you this is hard on you is not Alyssa bean" I asked my sister.

Who got off her bed and ran into my embrace she started crying again.

"Ssh sis I am hear (I picked her up in my arms and sat on her bed rocking her gently) I know that we will get our Mm back, she is strong we both know that right " I said to Alyssa who just nodded in argument and I held in my arms until she fell asleep.

Then as I placed Alyssa on her bed and but a cover over her ,I walked up to mollies bed and looked at the picture beside her bed it was of Myself Mollie and Alyssa as young kids without a care in the world .

I picked it up and I said quietly. "Mollie I am coming for you, somehow even if it is the last thing I do, we need you back ".

I then left the girls room and quietly made my way to my room where I was now going to check on Shane and Ben


	16. letting go of my demons

Shane's point of view

I am so fucking furious right now, mike has finally located Mollie may and mike and I are on the way to go and get my baby girl.

She is at Monica's second mansion, I knew that the bitch had something to do with this, I can feel my breathing becoming more rapid and my heart is beating rapidly, when I get my hands on that bitch and her son I am going to make her suffer.

"Shane calm down you need to focus on your daughter let me take care of the rest ." mike said he always did have a way of making me focus ,I just nodded in agreement but if Monica the fucking bitch is their she is going down .

I did not have to worry about that as we pulled up to the mansion there was Monica looking as she owned the world.

Then as Mike bought the car to a stop, I dived out of the car, ran over to Monica, and knocked the silly cow down flat.

I do not know where all this built in rage is coming from as I am pounding my fist continually into Monica's face.

Actually I do nowhere this is coming from the fact she has tried to ruin my life so many times and killed my little sister and for all I know my baby girl could be lying dead in there .

"Stop it Shane, you are hurting me just leave alone "Monica screamed.

"You have got to be kidding me; you have been trying to ruin my life since I turned you down in high school,

you are the reason my sister is dead and now you and the son of yours have taken my baby girl away from Claire and I "I screamed directly in Monica's face and she let out a sob out of her mouth.

I take a step back looking at Monica from a distance she had blood all over her face, even though the bitch deserved it .I have lost my focus when I should be getting my baby girl ,I let my demons and anger escape and I took my revenge rather than focus on getting my baby girl back.

"Shane I swear to you on my brother's life.

I have been out of town and I just got back today, look, you do not like me and I do not like you.

I have done some shady things in the past but adducting children is not one of them "Monica said as she wiped blood her mouth.

Then before I knew, Mike was back at my side and he helped me up from the floor.

"Monica you need to take us inside, are you aware that someone has turned Zach into a vampire "Mike said you could tell he was trying to be the peace maker.

I actually saw tears well up in her eyes; it still did not make me feel sorry for her but for the first time in my whole existence Monica Morrell looked human.

She looked directly at Mike and said this way. Then we both followed her and her face was still covered in blood .Then as she opened the door to the mansion all I could her was blood curdling screams from my baby girl ,Mike and I raced off leaving Monica downstairs .

We found the room she was in and I threw open the door, to see that monster on top of my baby girl and she looked awful beaten battered and oh god he turned my poor baby into a vampire.


	17. The resuce

Mollie May's point of view

Uncle Mike has dragged Zach of me, and dad is staring with a horrified expression on his face.

"Daddy you hate me don't you"? I asked dad

He then manages to pull himself together, comes over to me, and takes my hand.

"Baby girl I could never hate you even if you are a vampire now, I will always love you.

I am sorry for looking horrified just now If I am going to be honest sweetheart I was trying to hold myself back from killing that little worm because he has been hurting you ,and I really want to kill him but you are more important " dad said to me then he kissed my forehead .

"I am scared dad, my baby is now a vampire, and I don't want to be a mum.

I just want to be 16 again and live at home with you people "I said as I really started to cry and then that is when dad pulls me into a hug.

it really amazes me that he is not scared to come near me now that I am vampire, his hand is stroking my hair is a slow steady rhythm .

"Ssh baby girl I am not going anywhere, I will always look after you my angel, now let's get you home to your mother and brothers and sister dad said.

As he went to put his arm around my expanding waist to help me to move but I screamed out in agony.

Uncle Mike came rushing over to us, after putting a wooden stake in Zach heart and without hesitation he pressed his shiny fangs to his wrist making it bleed, he bent down so that his eyes were meeting mine.

"Here Mollie sweetheart you need blood (he held his wrist towards my face) and so does the baby " uncle Mike said.

"No I can't uncle Mike ,dad and everyone will think I am disgusting and weak please don't make me " I screamed but uncle Mike just looked at dad and with that dad had a hold of uncle Mike's wrist and bought it to my lips .

As I start to drink Uncle Mike's blood, I could feel my strength retuning but that did not matter because

Tears were streaming down my pale face I felt so ashamed and dirty after what Zach has done to me.

I dropped Uncle Mike's wrist, passed out in my dad's arms tired, and exhausted.

Uncle Mike's (Michael glass) point of view

When Mollie passed out in Shane's arms, I took her out of Shane's arms she is in a terrible state her clothes were ripped she clearly has been beaten and she has been raped as well.

As Shane and I walked out of the bedroom with a now heavily pregnant Mollie may, Richard comes running up the stairs ready to kill Shane for beating Monica to a pulp.

"Collins does it feel good to beat up women ,god you are an ass Shane and you should have left to me, to deal with my sister " Richard shouted at Shane who was too upset to speak ,that's when I put my hand out to Richard to tell him to stop.

"Richard I know you are upset but take a look at this poor girl.

She has been beaten raped and turned into a vampire and is now carrying a vampire baby and it is all down to your nephew.

who I had to stake by the way because he was raping Mollie when we got here and how do you think Shane felt to hear his daughters cries when the little bastard of nephew yours was raping her .

Shane should have waited but it has happened Richard but you need to look after your family while we need to look after ours, so if you could move please, so that we can reunite our family I said.

Shane and I then left and made our way home leaving the Morrell has to piece together their broken family while we bring Claire and Shane's baby girl home.

Claire's point of view

I found myself pacing up and down the living room; Eve was helping me with the children.

I was as afraid as to what state they would be bringing my baby girl home in; I just have this gut feeling that something is not right.

Especially when Michael was carrying a now, very pregnant Mollie may in though the back door she looked awful and Shane was behind them he had red swollen eyes from where he had been crying.

"Shane babies what is wrong (he came forward to hug me) I asked Shane. He was about to answer when Mollie may screamed out in pain as Mike placed her on the couch gently.

We both ran straight over to her but it was quite evident that she was having a nightmare I sit beside Mollie on the couch and I place my hand on her cold cheek.

"Mollie sweetheart you are ok, your safe your home " I said as she was starting to wake up and when she saw me and when she smiled I saw what looked like vampire fangs.

"Oh my poor baby what have they done to you ,just remember we love you lots ok ,try and go to sleep you still need to rest " I said to my daughter as my eyes filled with tears .

When I knew Mollie may was safely asleep, I turned to Mike and Shane to demand what had happened.

Then as they told me what had happened I fell into Shane's arms where we just held each other.

I then looked up to mike "thank you Mike for everything we would be lost if wasn't for you and eve " I said standing up and I hugged Mike ,who as always just held me and then once he had finished hugging me ,my eyes were on Shane and I watched him holding our daughters hand .

"Mike can you get Amelie to come here please "I asked Mike. "There will be no need for phone calls ,as it seems that I am already here for you Claire, I have come to tell if Mollie may needs anything just ask " Amelie said .

"Thank you Amelie that is very kind of you, I think we need all the help we can get," I said to everyone.

"Claire it is such a shame to what has happened to your daughter ,I shall come back tomorrow to see how she is doing and I want you to know that I don't condone what has happened to your daughter and Zach Morrell is going to be severely punished by my own hands " Amelie said then left through a portal .

Mike offers to go with Eve to pick up the younger children to have them for tea whilst Shane and I get Mollie may settled and I know that Michael and Alyssa will be excited to see their sister .As Shane and I are happy to have Mollie home and have are family together again.


	18. I am the founder after all

Amelie's point of view

I am sick of Master Morrell; I mean who does this young man think he is?

Running around in my town like this i

What he did to the poor Collins girl is outraging, I am the founder and my hands must punish him, I am the founder after all.

"Oliver please has my body guards, bring the young Morrell boy to me now please".

"As you wish "Oliver said with a sarcastic tone to his voice and with that he left the room.

"Gérard please bring my kit please with my gloves, and a chair and some ropes"

"Yes founder "my trusted bodyguard said and left, and then I was left in my office in city hall awaiting the arrival of Master Morrell who I am going to teach a valuable lesson.

That lesson being that I will not have people thinking they can bend the rules to do what they like in my town.

"Founder, where would like me to set this up for you "Gérard said.

"Just over here (I pointed over to the darkest corner of my office) and then once you have finished please stand outside the door as I cannot have any one distracting me ".

I stopped speaking because of the screaming young vampire, who now in my office with a very amused Oliver.

Then as Zach who now in the chair, he lifted his head so that his eyes could meet mine. You could instantly see the hatred in his eyes. Then he curled his lips up into the most evil smile you could possibly think of.

"Well if it isn't the queen bitch of this dump how are you doing today?" the irritating little worm asked me, My answer ended with me walking up to where he was being held and I slapped his face so hard that young Zach howled in pain.

"You really think that you are something special young Zach doesn't you, well I have news for you my young vampire.

You are nothing but a little bug that I am very tempted to get rid of right now.

After everything thing that you have done in my town and especially to young Mollie may Collins who's life you have now ruined ".

"Well the little slag deserved it, (I was putting on my gloves and then I went to pick up the sliver knife) she had becoming on to me for weeks.

I cannot help it if I am so wanted, now can I founder" Zach spat at me.

Then with the sliver knife, I was holding I repeatedly slashed the young vampire's face.

"Oliver please passes me the nails "(he then passed me the sliver nails)

Which I then placed in Zach arms and as he howled in pain, it actually sent shivers down my cold spine, to be causing someone pain again ,I had forgotten how much I enjoyed inflicting pain on to those who deserve it .

"Now young Zach please tells me how inflicting pain and suffering on the poor Collins girl is justified.

You are idiotic enough not to realise a schoolyard crush you are certainly stupider than you look

Your family has influence in my town, which I can soon take that away. I will not tolerate such behaviour in my town.

You should burn for what have done young man but luckily enough for you I am in quite a good mood young man".

Then as I tried to finish speaking Zach decided that he was going to start speaking.

"You can hurt me all you like lady, but I am not sorry for what I have done, that family has caused problems for my dear mother all her life, they had to pay "Zach spat and then he growled at me his fangs came down like a snakes.

Which I did then ended up pulling out one at time, and I could feel the smile that was coming across my face as he screamed out in pure agony.

Then I crouched down next to his chair to whisper in his ear." Your mother young man has been nothing but a pure nuisance from the day she was born.

Actually, the situation that you are now in, is very similar to what happened to your mother all those years ago.

She was deeply in love with Mollie's father and when he pushed her away; your dearest mother set the Collins house a light, which killed young Alyssa.

So I think that you will find that Mollie and her family have suffered a great deal more than you could ever imagine."

"I don't care about that fucking family or my child that is about to come into this world .I would do it all again tomorrow if I had the chance and then I would gladly die if it bought my mother some justice "Zach hissed at me.

I stood up and slapped him that hard that his face fell to the side and that is when I focused on his cold neck and without any warning I plunged my fangs deep into his neck and he cried out in agony ,and as I bit harder he decided to stop fighting me and he then went quiet .

Then as I finished I could see Oliver looking very amused.

"Did you enjoy that Amelie "? Oliver asked.

"Justice has been served Oliver now get him out of my sight.

I tire of him but leave the sliver in his arms a bit longer as he needs to know the true meaning of pain, I must now go to the Collins house to see how things are" I said as I walked out of my office leaving Oliver and young Zach together.

Then as my body guard's follow me ,I make my way to my limo and then I find myself going to the Collins house where I shall speak to young Mollie-May about becoming my heir to Morganville .


	19. sticky situations

Claire's point of view

Mollie is getting weaker by the minute and I am scared that we are going to lose her.

We have managed to get her upstairs but she is in our room (Shane's and I's), as she need peace and quiet. Shane and I have barely left her side only when it comes to looking after the others and even then, Michael and Alyssa are by her side.

I was down stairs with Shane getting Shane Ben and Eve their tea, (Michael and Alyssa have already had theirs) when I heard a thud and screaming coming from upstairs.

Shane and I ran up the stairs, leaving the younger children eating their tea and they were looking very confused.

When we reached our bedroom nothing could prepare me for what I was about to see before my very eyes.

Michael was trying to hold Mollie May in his arms because she was fitting badly her fangs were down and her eyes where a red as a button, and her right hand was clutching her stomach.

"Michael please takes Alyssa outside as Mollie doesn't want you both to bear witness to this, and could one of you please go next door and get Uncle Mike and Auntie Eve quickly please"

As Michael tried to move Mollie clutch at his shirt looking deep into his eyes, that is when I thought that she was going to bite her brother but instead she said with blazing hunger.

"Don't leave me my Mickey mouse ,I need you" Mollie said then she let out a blood curdling scream .Michael had silent hot tears streaming down his face .

"It's ok let me have Mollie son she will be ok, please can you get uncle Mike for your mother and I please "Shane said to Michael who then passed his sister to their father. Then with that, Michael grabbed Alyssa's hand and they both ran out of the house and next door.

"Mollie baby we are here" Shane said as I stroked her long brown hair.

"Shane honey I think the baby is coming, I am going to have to get Amelie's help," I said but I was cut off by Mollie May coughing up blood.

I had to hold back a scream, and then before I knew it Mike was in the room followed by Amelie who looked at Mollie with actually sadness.

" You poor child ,right Shane and Michael you are going to have to lift Mollie may on to the bed ,as this baby is coming now and it needs to be delivered as quickly as possible " Amelie said being the person she is she seems to take charge of the situation.

"Claire you are going to have to help me deliver this baby ,The baby is coming rather quick ,as I expected this to be another couple of weeks, but it does seem the baby is rather than being weeks old is now months old " Amelie said .

I felt a mixture of horror and grief because how am going to manage to deliver my daughters vampire baby and keep my daughter calm it just seemed completely barbaric .

However, I could not think for long as Mollie who was now lying on my bed cried out in pain and then she pushed the baby into this world, a baby vampire girl.

It was the quickest birth that I have ever witnessed then that is when Mollie may passed out and started to have a massive fit it wasn't like earlier .I didn't know what was happing as Amelie had passed me Mollie Mays baby in my arms she walked over to Mollie and placed her hand on my daughters forehead.

Mollie instantly stopped fitting, then Shane came to stand by me placing his arm around my waist and there he held me as tight as possible.

Mike was still standing by Mollie; anyone could tell that my daughter needed blood from a mile off.

Amelie then took out of her pocket a letter opener and handed it to Mike, who then took it upon himself to make a cut on his wrist and place the bleeding cut to Mollie May's mouth .While Amelie still had her hand pressed to mollies' forehead but Mollie was trying to push Mikes wrist away.

"My dear child it will make the pain go away, you must drink from your Uncle's wrist "Amelie said but she was too weak to lift her hand.

Therefore, Mike placed his other hand behind mollies head and tilted her head gently so that his wrist was firmly against her mouth.

Then when Mollie started to drink from Mike's wrist relief flooded in me, my baby girl was going to be ok.

Once Mollie had finished drinking, Amelie stepped away and came over to me and she took the baby out of my arms.

"I shall have the baby looked after for you until your dear child has decide what she would like to do with her " Amelie said.

Then Mollie may try to sit up and in a very weak spoke very soft and gentle that a vampire would only hear.

"Madam founder if it is alright with you and permission from mum and dad I would like for Auntie Eve and Uncle Michael to adopt my baby please.

I feel that they would be a great couple to bring up my child and after everything; they both have done for us.

Especially me because I would not have been born if it was for Uncle Mike, so this is my decision "Mollie may said as laid her head back down on the pillow.

Shane ran over to our daughter's side immediately and I could tell he was crying.

"I am back daddy, I am here "Mollie said, then as I turned my head I could see Amelie smiling (i mean genuinely smiling) as she passed the baby to a speechless Mike whose sparkling blue eyes were shimmering with tears.

"Dreams can come true Michael, your grandfather would have been so proud of you Michael .I will take my leave, I do have something that I would like to talk about with you young Mollie may.

it can wait as I feel that we have all had enough fun for one day ,I am pleased how things have turned out for you all ".Amelie said and left though our bedroom door .

"Uncle Mike i you ok" Mollie may ask Mike. He just nodded his head clutching his new daughter with such pride and joy I could tell he was crying so I walked up to our best friend Michael glass and being careful of the baby I hugged him for dear life .

At that moment in time, Eve and the rest of my brood came through the door, with a look of confusion and fear on all their faces, it is almost as they did not know what to expect.

"There are my partners in crime (pointing at Shane Eve Ben Michael and Alyssa) get your butts over hear and give a hug will you all "Mollie said smiling careful not to show her vampire teeth. It was as a herd of elephants they ran straight over to Mollie may and hugged her for dear life.

Whilst watching Mike and Eve having the conversation that will change their lives forever. "Kids do you thing that you could give us five minutes as Mollie has something to tell Auntie Eve," I said but as ever the kids did as they what I asked.

Then as Ben shut the door, as he was the last one to leave, Mollie May start to speak directly to Eve.

"Auntie Eve I would like yourself and Uncle Mike to adopt the baby .As I could not think of two better people to bring her up, she deserves to be around people who can give her everything her needs and as I have just told Uncle Mike you both deserve this. I just want to be a sixteen year old again I will never be the girl I was but I can give it a try ". Mollie may spoke nervously awaiting Eve's reaction to the situation.

Eve was crying and ran over to Mollie and hugged her for dear life "thank you Mollie, you have given us everything we have ever wanted, we will never forget this," Eve said as Mike placed their daughter in her arms.

I am so proud of my baby girl she is so brave and to do a selfless act like this she really has a wonderful heart and I know that deep down she has made the right choice and that this decision will give her peace of mind .

Shane who had been very quiet start to speak .Have you decided on a name for you daughter, come on people he asked our best friends.

They both looked at each other, it was as if they could read each other's minds and at the same time, they said. Her name is "Samantha Claire Marie Glass ".

"I think these calls for a celebration "Shane said but Mollie then feel into alight sleep. We left their making our way downstairs to celebrate. My family for you at the sign of heartache ,we always manage to make the most of a situation, and we pull together.

I think also that later I will try to find out what Amelie wants to offer Mollie may, as it will affect us all.

Thank you for reading, do not worry this is not the end of the story as I have a couple of chapters left to write, I hope that you like this, please read, and review.

Katy xx


End file.
